Happy Easter
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Um presente, um gesto, um sentimento. Será que Páscoa pode trazer sentimentos? [SasuSaku][One Shot][Presente de Páscoa para a Daninaomi][Feliz Páscoa][Review]


_Mais uma história para vocês, bom, ela está bem curtinha e é um presente de Páscoa para a Daninaomi! FELIZ PÁSCOA, MINNA!_

_Bom, boa leitura..._

**.:OoO:.**

**Happy Easter**

Era uma tarde nublada e Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha, a procura de seu companheiro de time. Era Páscoa e não queria deixá-lo passar essa data sozinho.

Andava sorridente pelas ruas carregando uma sacola com algo brilhante dentro, deveria ser um ovo embrulhado. Não sabia exatamente por onde procurar, mas seus pés a levaram até a ponte onde o time 7 costumava se encontrar.

Pensou em descansar sua procura um pouco e caminhou em passos lentos até a ponte, porém parou ao constatar que já havia alguém lá. E por ironia do destino, essa pessoa era justamente quem ela procurava, Uchiha Sasuke! Com um enorme sorriso foi cumprimentá-lo como sempre fazia:

-Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun! Estava procurando você. – Sasuke, assustado com o chamado repentino, vira de costas para o parapeito da ponte e encara a garota. Será que estava tão perdido em pensamentos assim que não percebeu a presença da colega? "Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?"

-Hn. – ele continua com o semblante frio, embora por dentro estivesse com uma curiosidade danada em saber o que a kunoichi feminina fazia por ali. Quer dizer, era Páscoa e Páscoa se divide ovos com a família, certo?

Com o olhar gélido diante de si, Sakura pensa se sua idéia foi realmente a certa, mas chegou até ali, então não voltaria atrás.

-Bom, Sasuke-kun – começa ela – sabe, hoje é Páscoa e, bem, eu sei que você provavelmente não iria ter com quem comemorar, então, se não se importa, eu trouxe esse presentinho pra você. – nisso ela estende os braços pressionando a sacola contra o peito do moreno, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, rezando para Sasuke pegar logo aquele presente.

Ele arqueia um pouco a sobrancelha, não em descrença, mas sim em curiosidade. Pega o embrulho e tira um ovo achocolatado embrulhado com papel brilhante azul. Olha novamente para Sakura que sorria corada ainda olhando algo interessante no chão.

-Hum... Arigato, eu acho. – agradece logo direcionando o olhar para o céu acinzentado...

-Bo-bom, de nada... – ela ainda encarava o chão, mas estava mais aliviada agora – Bom, eu não vou te incomodar hoje, Sasuke-kun, então feliz Páscoa.

Dizendo isso, avança dois passos acabando com a distancia deles. Fica na ponta dos pés e beija de forma carinhosa a bochecha do amado, que, mesmo disfarçando, ficou corado e completamente sem graça.

-Ja ne, Sasuke-kun! – ela acena e logo sai correndo, completamente vermelha e um sorriso gigantesco.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke continuava meio sem ação, com a mão na bochecha esquerda, alvo do beijo. Logo recupera o posto e volta para casa com um sorriso mal disfarçado, arrancando suspiros de algumas jovens que passavam por ali.

**.:OoO:.**

Caminhava, novamente pelas ruas da vila oculta. Tinha procurado por Naruto para lhe entregar o ovo de Páscoa e desejar felicidades, mas não o encontrou. Foi até a mansão Hyuuga saber se Hinata tinha alguma notícia dele, porém acabou descobrindo que a mesma havia saído com o Uzumaki, afinal, eram namorados.

Decidiu não incomodar e voltou para casa para guardar o presente, no dia seguinte entregaria, junto com o do sensei. Mas decidiu ir dar uma volta, respirar.

Seus passos, dessa vez, a levaram até o parque onde entrou. Via famílias brincando entre si e jovens casais caminhando lado a lado. Nesse momento, não pode evitar uma pontada de inveja. Pensou que com a volta de Sasuke, ele a notaria, mas se enganou. Na verdade, ele até a notava mais, porém não como uma garota e sim como uma colega, uma amiga. Embora fosse bom saíssem de vez em quando pra comer ramen com Naruto, queria mais. Será que estava querendo mais do que podia receber?

"_Vamos Sakura, recomponha-se! Nada de desanimo!_" gritava sua inner com todos os pulmões. "Tem razão! Um passo de cada vez." com isso, acelera um pouquinho os passos em determinação.

Ao longe, avista uma figura masculina próxima ao lago, já sabendo quem era. Anda calmamente até o companheiro, chegando por trás o vê analisando um embrulho. "Sasuke-kun ainda não abriu o ovo?" ela pensa desanimada, observando Sasuke por cima do ombro e de costas.

-Oyasume, Sasuke-kun! – ela exclama. Sasuke parecia não estar nem escutando. Ela senta-se ao seu lado e começa a observá-lo. Parecia concentrado em uma guerra mental ou algo assim. Quando, FINALMENTE, ele presta atenção no seu redor, quase morre de susto ao ver Sakura sorrindo para ele.

-S-Sakura? – indaga ele, meio perdido – Desde quando está aí?

-Há uns quinze minutos. – ela não parava de sorrir, deixando o outro meio sem graça – Você não gosta de chocolate? – pergunta indicando o ovo nas mãos do Uchiha, parecia desapontada por não ter acertado o gosto do amado e Sasuka percebeu isso.

-Não é isso. Eu adoro chocolate, mas esse não é o que você me deu... – e de fato não era. Era o ovo que ele tinha comprado para dar de presente para a garota, nem mesmo sabendo o porquê disso. Mas na hora que pensou em entregá-lo –naquela mesma tarde- ficou meio sem jeito com isso e por incrível que pareça, Sakura tinha comprado o mesmo ovo que ele. Ambos para entregar ao outro.

Sakura fica ainda mais desapontada ao saber que ele tinha aceitado presentes de outra garota, mas sorri forçado para o jovem. Nesse exato momento, uma chuva de pôr-do-sol caia levemente, formando aos poucos um arco-íris no céu e, junto com o sol se pondo, foi uma cena memorável para a Haruno que estava admirada.

-Sakura. – chama o moreno.

-Hai?

-Isso, bem... – ele tenta começar sem engasgar, mas estava um pouco nervoso – isso é...

-O que, Sasuke-kun? – ela da coragem a ele.

-Isso é para você. – e com isso ele encara o chão sem jeito, estendendo a ela o pacote - Feliz Páscoa.

Sakura arregala os olhos e ficando estática um instante. Com as mãos tremulas pega o embrulho e encara Sasuke.

-A-arigato, Sasu... – para de falar quando se sentiu envolvida em um caloroso abraço, Sasuke apoiava sua testa no ombro da flor, sentindo o aroma de cerejeira emanado dela. Sakura se encontrava com os orbes arregalados, suavizando sua expressão aos poucos, retribuindo o pequeno gesto.

-Hei... – ele sussurra muito baixo – Arigatou por se preocupar comigo, Sakura-chan.

O coração de Sakura para uma fração de segundos com o sufixo carinhoso. Nesse momento, a chuva caia um pouco mais forte, marcando o ato de carinho e, por que não, amor?

-Não a de que, Sasuke-kun! – e assim, aperta mais o Uchiha para si, revelando todo o sentimento que possuía. E que, bom, era retribuído.

**Owari**

**.:OoO:.**

_Nyaaaaaaaaaa, espero que goste, Dani-chan _

_Feliz Páscoa, minna! Espero realmente que gostem, fiz com o meu casal preferido, então vou esperar reviews, ta?_

_Nyaaaaaaaaaa, kissus e chocolates!_


End file.
